Corona
by OriginalPippie
Summary: Bam said he would french kiss Johnny if he did a certain stunt. Johnny did the stunt but did Bam keep his word? Jackass Number Two
1. Chapter 1

There at one end of the white-walled room stood a small catapult-like devise. It was a red colored rectangle box on a pole that launched hundreds of small black rubbed balls, each no bigger than a marble, at a very high speed. Once the balls were launched across the room a loud booming noise was created, shaking the guys out of heir wits.

"Fuck that!" Bam exclaimed as he walked away

"Fu-cking Christ!" Shouted Dunn, following shortly after Bam Dave stood there removing his protective earmuffs and looked, shaking into the camera "I just can't do this one. It's too gnarly. I-I'm about to have a panic attack."

However Johnny was the only guy who was still excited to go through with the stunt. He went over to talk Dunn into continuing with the stunt.

"It's just loud, man. It's gonna hurt real bad but it's just loud."

Bam turned toward the camera "If Knoxville goes in there then," he paused briefly "I'll French kiss him."

When he made that statement, however, Bam had no idea at the time just how serious he was about it. Bam and Dunn, although still very frightened about what they were about to do, had no idea how Johnny managed to talk them into doing the stunt. Everything after the blast and before the three of them lined up together in front of the wall seemed like one big blur to them. Bam and Dunn were shaking as they stood there listening to Johnny announce the stunt. It took all Bam had not to cry as he waited for the blast to come but he quickly realized that what he had to control his tears wasn't enough. He was just glad that he was wearing the mask at that point.

With a loud boom the balls were launched, flying everywhere. All three men hit the floor immediately after getting hit. Johnny and Dunn were, although quite shaky, were able to stand right away. But Bam remained in fetal position on the floor. He slowly sat up while holding his stomach and held his legs bent and closer to his body. Johnny saw that Bam was crying a little from pain, which caused him to laugh a little. He then suggested that someone should get Bam a Shirley Temple. Even though outwardly he was being his mean spirited self by laughing and teasing Bam, on the inside he felt bad for Bam when he saw that Bam was hurt and crying because of it. Johnny wanted to go over to him and comfort him. But since the cameras were rolling and other people were around he had to refrain from doing that.

Bam managed to stand up and he drank from a water bottle. And as quickly as they came on the tears went away. Johnny, Dunn and Bam then turned to the camera and began showing off their new injuries they had just acquired from the stunt. Johnny showed the new welts on his legs while Dunn and Bam both lifted their shirts.

"I got hit mainly in the legs." Johnny said before turning to Bam "And you got hit in the stomach pretty good." He followed his statement with a laugh


	2. Bam's POV

Bam's POV

Once the cameras stopped rolling, all the guys gathered around the trailers to rest up for the next stunt. Bam sat in a chair, a little bit away from where the other guys were, drinking water. He lifted his shirt and cringed a little once he saw the new red and purple round welts all over his chest and stomach. Not only did they hurt like hell but he was now worried that his tattoos, especially the newest chest tattoo, would be ruined once his skin healed. He lightly grazed his fingertips over the welts before putting his shirt back down. Bam then reached for his bottle of water and looked up to see Johnny standing there looking at him.

"Uh, hey Knoxville." Bam said before taking a drink "You want something?"

"I was just wondering how you were doing after that stunt. I mean you got hurt pretty bad there and now you're over here all quiet and by yourself."

"Oh well I'm doing alright."

"Well that's good." Johnny reached over and patted Bam's shoulder "I'd hate for you to get real hurt."

"Well… thanks Knoxville."

"No problem. Hey, um," He lowered his voice "I don't know what your plans are later after filming's done. But I was kind of wondering if you'd like to spend time with me drinking beer in my hotel room."

"Uh…"

"Don't think anything about it, Bam. I don't mean it how it sounded. I just thought that the two of us don't ever really get the chance to hang out unless other people are around."

"Oh I guess you're right. Since you put it that way I just might stop by your hotel room later tonight."

"Alright so I'll see you there." Johnny patted Bam's back before walking away

Bam watched him walk away, feeling a little uneasy about the conversation he just had with him. But at the same time it oddly cheered him up to hear what Johnny had to say to him. He just couldn't explain it but as he watched Johnny from afar, Bam felt something inside of him. This feeling started out small enough for him to ignore it but as the day went on this feeling grew stronger. He even began looking at Johnny and seeing him differently than he ever had before. Bam even found himself, without realizing it right away, checking Johnny out. He just couldn't even figure out how to convince himself that there had to be some sort of logical and nonsexual reason behind all of this that he was now experiencing.

There was no way that he could have been attracted to Johnny. They were too good of friends and he was in love with Missy. Sure there were times where he thought, briefly, that maybe he could have been a little bit attracted to another guy. But those attractions could have easily been shrugged off. However this new attraction he was beginning to feel towards Johnny seemed much different to him; he wasn't going to be able to shrug this one off easily at all.

Bam began to think about how ridiculous the whole thing was. He was absolutely 100 percent straight and he wouldn't really become attracted to another man, _ever_. Bam then had to stop to think about this. How sure was he about it? Was he truly as straight as he made himself believe? That's just it, he realized then, he had only made himself believe that he was straight. But why? He knew that he was attracted to women and that he was in love with Missy. But did that really make him straight? After all he had admitted numerous times about certain things that gave him "gay tendacies". He had certain mannerisms that would make him appear as though he was gay; he had even admitted that if he was drunk enough he would do certain unspeakable things with one of his drunken buddies. Did that make him gay?

Until now he never really thought seriously about his sexuality. Maybe he wasn't as straight as he always thought he was. Maybe he had been in denial about himself this whole time. But thinking about all of this was beginning to give him a headache. He then stopped thinking about himself and began focusing on Johnny. Johnny appeared to have been lost in thoughts of his own. Bam wished then that he could get a glimpse of what could have been running around through his mind. He couldn't help but grin a little once he saw the happy, dreamy look on Johnny's face from far away. Just seeing this made Bam feel a little better about everything.

At the days end Bam was exhausted. All he wanted to do now that all the filming for the day was done was just lie back in his hotel bed and relax. Luckily for him he had the whole night to himself and some beer to drink. He just lay there against the pillow he had propped up against the headboard, and drifted away into his own world.

As he sat there in bed drinking, he was completely relaxed. He felt like it had been a long time since he had been able to relax like this. His whole body began to feel better, especially as he drank. Suddenly he heard his phone as someone sent him a text message. He pulled out his phone and tried to get his eyes to focus on the words on the screen. The words came together and then he froze as he read them. His stomach seemed to sink into his feet. Johnny had sent him the text, asking him about coming down to his room. Bam had completely forgotten that Johnny had invited him to his room earlier that day. All Bam could do was sit there and stare at the text message. He wanted to send a reply but he could not get his fingers to work the buttons. His mind raced and his heart pounded as he read the message again. It took him a little bit for him to be able to calm down. That's when he decided that instead of replying to Johnny through text message, he was going to just go down to his room.

Once he reached Johnny's room he stopped to think of something to say to Johnny. A grin formed on his lips as he reached up to knock on the door. As soon as Johnny opened the door Bam let the first thing that came to mind fall out of his mouth.

"Sorry. I got caught in traffic." Bam laughed

"Coming down the hallway?" Johnny shared a laugh with him "Well come in then asshole."

Letting out a laugh, Bam stepped into the room. He sensed that Johnny was watching him from behind as he closed the door. Right then Bam thought about the text message that lured him there. This made him nervous and excited all at the same time. He decided that he had to play it cool and not let too much of what he was feeling show. When he turned to look at Johnny he gave him a sly grin.

"Ok I'm here now. What are we gonna do, Knoxville?"

"We could get drunk."

"Hmm…" Bam surveyed the room "Looks like you've already got a good start. And well I've already been drinking before I came here." They both laughed

"You got me there Bam. Well then let's keep dinking."

"Sounds like a damn good plan. What do you have to drink?"

"Well… I think all I got left is a case of Corona."

"Aw Corona?" Bam asked with a whine "You don't have anything else?"

"Well I'm sorry Bam. It's all I got. You don't have to drink if you don't want to."

Bam stood and looked at the beer for a moment "I'll take a Corona."

"Good choice."

After catching the beer that Johnny tossed to him, Bam walked over to the bed to sit down. Johnny joined him on the bed and they began to talk while they had their beer. After a while Bam knew Johnny was going to say something to him that he must have had on his mind for a long time.

"Bam I've been thinking about something pretty much all day long and I have to ask you about it."

"What's that?"

"You said before that one riot control test stunt we did that if I did it you would French kiss me."

Bam took a drink "Oh that."

"Yeah. What I'd like to know is," He moved closer to Bam "Were you planning on keeping your word?"

Bam thought for a while before he decided to answer. He moved in closer to Johnny to where their mouths could touch at any moment.

"I guess I'll have to keep my word then."

Bam had no idea what he was doing right then. He felt so awkward and nervous, as though this was his first kiss all over again. And in a way it kind of was a first kiss for him. He thought that for a moment he could almost hear Johnny's heart pound from the excitement he surely had to be feeling. Bam felt like time had briefly stood still as he managed to move himself closer to Johnny. Before he knew it he had his lips on Johnny's lips. He had actually kissed Johnny. It felt so amazing to him and yet he couldn't believe that he had actually done it. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they pulled away from each other. He opened his eyes and smiled as he looked into Johnny's eyes. After a second of looking into each other's eyes, Bam blushed and looked away.

"Wow… I've never kissed another guy before." Bam said

"Bullshit." Johnny laughed

"I'm serious."

"Well… I haven't either."

Bam looked down for a couple seconds before looking up at Johnny "I kind of liked it."

Johnny grinned "Bam… you were supposed to French kiss me."

"I-I was working up to that." He said with a slight giggle in his voice

Bam moved forward again and tried to contain his giggles and excitement, but that wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Bam was about to let out another little giggle and pull away from Johnny right at the very moment that he would have placed his lips upon Johnny's lips again. Before Bam could pull away from him, Johnny held both sides of Bam's face, bringing him close enough for their lips to touch. Bam relaxed and kissed him, this time it was better than the first kiss. Bam kissed him slowly and tenderly, allowing his tongue to lightly run across the top of Johnny's lips for a second. Then their lips parted and Bam eased his tongue into Johnny's mouth. As the kiss continued it felt so incredible to both of them that they didn't want it to stop. But once they needed a breath of air they pulled away from each other and gazed fondly into each other's eyes.

They both smiled, still looking into their eyes. Then with a small burst of energy Bam wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck and shoulders and began kissing him some more. As they kissed Johnny lied down and brought Bam on top of him. This was a moment that neither of them ever expected to happen and one that both of them were very glad that it had happened. At that moment they both felt that they couldn't have been happier.

Bam woke up with a groan and his head pounding. He quickly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. As he got sick he quietly cursed himself for drinking so much the night before. He couldn't really remember anything about the night except for the kiss he had with Johnny.

He stared into the mirror for a few minutes, just taking in how awful he looked. Letting out a groan he then rubbed his eyes and thought briefly about how he was going to film some more that day, all hung-over and sore. In fact he had some sores on his body that he couldn't remember getting. But that wasn't anything new to him. For a second he held his stomach as he began to feel sick again. But then the images of him kissing Johnny popped into his head. Somehow this caused his sick feelings to go away.

A grin formed on his mouth as he continued to think about the kiss. He left the bathroom and lied back down on the bed, pulling the covers over him. Right then he didn't care that he was going to be hung-over during the filming because the images of the kiss made it seem worth it.

Bam closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. A few hours later, Bam remained under the covers. He lay there half asleep and listened to random sounds around him. He heard someone knocking on a nearby door followed by the sounds of Johnny saying that he'd be up in a minute or something like that. To him this all sounded so far away like he was hearing it in a dream. He thought it was a little strange that he was able to hear what was going on down near Johnny's room but he didn't think anything about it.

His eyes popped open once he felt someone nudge him. He slowly pulled the covers off of himself and looked over to see that someone else was next to him in bed. Sitting up fast, Bam looked surprised at Johnny.

"Bam we, uh, we have to get up."

"What are you doing in my hotel room, dude?"

"Bam, this is _my _room. You never left last night."

Bam lay down and covered his eyes with his arm "Shit…" He looked at him "What did we do last night?"

"I can think of a few things…"

"Knoxville…" He sat up "Do you think we… f-oh God we didn't." He covered his eyes with his hands

"Freak out later Bam" Johnny tossed Bam his clothes "Just get dressed. We have some stunts to film." He pulled his shirt over his head "Oh and, Bam, nothing leaves this room."


	3. Johnny's POV

Johnny's POV

After the cameras shut off the guys were able to take a well needed break in between the stunts. Johnny cracked open a beer as he sat down among the other guys. He took a drink and looked around, taking notice to the fact that Bam seemed to be by himself. Bam appeared almost sad as he sat there away from the other guys. Johnny had to go talk to him. He sat his beer down and walked over to where Bam sat. For a second he watched as Bam examined his new wounds. Johnny couldn't help but grin to himself once he saw Bam's chest and stomach; because even with the wounds they still looked great. After he put his shirt back down, Bam looked up at Johnny.

"Uh, hey Knoxville." Bam said before taking a drink "You want something?"

"I was just wondering how you were doing after that stunt. I mean you got hurt pretty bad there and now you're over here all quiet and by yourself."

"Oh well I'm doing alright."

"Well that's good." Johnny reached over and patted Bam's shoulder "I'd hate for you to get real hurt."

"Well… thanks Knoxville."

"No problem. Hey, um," He lowered his voice "I don't know what your plans are later after filming's done. But I was kind of wondering if you'd like to spend time with me drinking beer in my hotel room."

"Uh…"

"Don't think anything about it, Bam. I don't mean it how it sounded. I just thought that the two of us don't ever really get the chance to hang out unless other people are around."

"Oh I guess you're right. Since you put it that way I just might stop by your hotel room later tonight."

"Alright so I'll see you there." Johnny patted Bam's back before walking away

All for the rest of that day after Johnny talked to Bam after the stunt; Johnny couldn't seem to get Bam off of his mind. He also noticed that Bam seemed to be quietly paying attention to him much more than usual. Noticing this made Johnny feel uneasy but he hid it from everyone the best that he could. He kept looking over at Bam and wondered what could have been going on in his head. He had to wonder if maybe Bam was feeling uncomfortable about the conversation they had together. That was the last thing he wanted was for Bam to feel uncomfortable about anything that he said or done to him. He really didn't mean for anything to come out the wrong way or rather be taken the wrong way. But now he had the feeling that he was going to have to explain everything to Bam once he got the chance. But he also knew that he was going to have to figure out how to explain things where Bam would understand and no longer take things the wrong way. He also knew that he would have to be careful as to not to give away how he really, secretly, felt about him over all the years that they've known each other. There was no way that he could tell Bam that he had a crush on him for a while. He had no idea how he was even supposed to talk to him without giving this secret away to him, but he was going to try his hardest.

Johnny tried to think back to the first time he had ever met Bam; the first time he had ever _seen _Bam. The two had been different occasions. The first time he had seen Bam was actually on a video, a cky video to be more specific. It was back when the show Jackass was first being created and Jeff Tremaine wanted to use clips from Bam's cky videos in the show. Johnny remembered laughing over the thought of the videos and the show in general, thinking that although is sounded cool it was never going to make it on air. He began watching some of the cky videos and instantly his attention was drawn to Bam. But this was the first time where he wasn't drawn to him because of his looks. Bam, to Johnny, seemed like just a crazy young fool asshole, and that was exactly the type of guy they were looking for, for the show. Then came the day where all the guys on the show were going to meet for the first time. Johnny's eyes once again were drawn to Bam. There was something about Bam that Johnny instantly loved, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Johnny walked right over to Bam, introduced himself and shook his hand. Seeing Bam up close like this caused Johnny's heart to skip a beat. To Johnny time seemed to slow way down and the handshake seemed to last forever. All he could remember after the handshake, was looking into Bam's ever smiling bright blue eyes. He had never seen such breathtaking eyes on anyone; and that smile!

It took Johnny a little while to realize that he had developed a crush on Bam. It took him only a few seconds after that for him to realize that he had developed a crush on another _guy. _But he didn't even care what it meant about him or his sexuality. After all, he thought, crushes fade away with time.

However this particular crush had lasted six years. This crush was still just as strong as it was the very first day. This crush was one that he had to hide from everyone, not just Bam. He was a married man and a father; how was he supposed to tell any one that he had a crush on another man, and one of his co-stars of the show? No one would ever understand, and many would dislike or even hate him for it. He didn't want to lose friends, his new job and fame, or most importantly his wife. That was exactly why he never expressed his feelings for Bam in front of anyone.

Later that night Johnny sat alone in his hotel room. He had been lounging on the bed and drinking for a while. The only thing other than drinking and watching bad random pornos, which he was doing, was quietly thinking over the events of that day. He began to think about that stunt that he Dunn and Bam had done together. He kept thinking about how Bam looked and how he felt when he saw Bam after getting hurt. He kept thinking about how he wanted so much to be able to comfort poor Bam, and how much it hurt him that he couldn't just scoop Bam up into his arms and kiss his "boo boos" away.

Johnny's thoughts then turned to something else that he had been having a hard time getting off of his mind for most of the day. He had actually watched the footage of the stunt after it happened. The moment where he saw Bam say "if he goes in there I'll French kiss him…" stood out to him more than anything else. Could Bam have been serious? Would he actually come through on his word and give him that French kiss? If he was serious about it then why hadn't he done it by now? These questions and that initial statement Bam had made were running through his mind non-stop now. He began picturing that scene over and over and picked out every single detail on Bam's body.

Johnny couldn't help but smirk over all of this. That was when he remembered that he had invited Bam to spend some time alone with him in his hotel room. He then decided to text Bam a message to remind him about the invitation. A few minutes went by and then a few more minutes went by and Bam did not send a reply to Johnny's text. Johnny sighed, thinking that Bam had turned him down. He decided that he wasn't going to let it bother him. He stretched out on the bed and let out a yawn. A couple minutes later he was surprised by a knock on the door.

He stood up and went over to the door to open it. To his surprise Bam was standing there on the other side.

"Sorry. I got caught in traffic." Bam laughed

"Coming down the hallway?" Johnny shared a laugh with him "Well come in then asshole."

Bam laughed as he entered the room. As Johnny closed the door behind Bam he watched him from behind with a grin. He actually had never expected to have Bam all alone in his room. As excited as he was to have this fantasy begin to come true he managed to contain his emotions and overall excitement.

Bam turned to face him and flashed him his typical devilish grin.

"Ok I'm here now. What are we gonna do, Knoxville?"

"We could get drunk."

"Hmm…" Bam surveyed the room "Looks like you've already got a good start. And well I've already been drinking before I came here." They both laughed

"You got me there Bam. Well then let's keep dinking."

"Sounds like a damn good plan. What do you have to drink?"

"Well… I think all I got left is a case of Corona."

"Aw Corona?" Bam asked with a whine "You don't have anything else?"

"Well I'm sorry Bam. It's all I got. You don't have to drink if you don't want to."

Bam stood and looked at the beer for a moment "I'll take a Corona."

"Good choice."

Johnny tossed Bam a beer and the two of them sat on the bed to drink and talk. For a while they just bullshitted and joked around. But then Johnny decided that he had put off one subject long enough.

"Bam I've been thinking about something pretty much all day long and I have to ask you about it."

"What's that?"

"You said before that one riot control test stunt we did that if I did it you would French kiss me."

Bam took a drink "Oh that."

"Yeah. What I'd like to know is," He moved closer to Bam "Were you planning on keeping your word?"

Bam thought for a while before he decided to answer. He moved in closer to Johnny to where their mouths could touch at any moment.

"I guess I'll have to keep my word then."

Johnny's heart was racing the moment Bam had done this. He absolutely could not believe what was happening. He was going to finally feel Bam's lips on his; a moment he had been waiting for ever since he first laid eyes on him. Bam seemed to be moving extremely slow as he inched ever closer to Johnny's face. After about an eternity Bam finally placed his lips on Johnny's lips, kissing him tenderly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but to Johnny it was the most magical few seconds he had ever experienced. Bam opened his eyes and looked into Johnny's eyes. The two of them peered into each other's eyes for a moment before Bam looked away and blushed with a smile.

"Wow… I've never kissed another guy before." Bam said

"Bullshit." Johnny laughed

"I'm serious."

"Well… I haven't either."

Bam looked down for a couple seconds before looking up at Johnny "I kind of liked it."

Johnny grinned "Bam… you were supposed to French kiss me."

"I-I was working up to that." He said with a slight giggle in his voice

Johnny loved the sound of Bam's giggles. His whole body ached with anticipation every time Bam bashfully pulled away from him. Every time Bam was about to kiss him he turned his head away and let out the same adorable giggle. As cute as Johnny thought this was, he had enough of it. He reached out and put his hands on Bam's face to bring him in closer to him. Bam finally kissed him again, bringing ease to Johnny's aches. Johnny thought that Bam kissed so well; better than he had imagined. He felt Bam's tongue run over his lips and then tingles ran throughout his entire body. The next thing he felt was Bam's tongue moving into his mouth; and it was incredible. He thought that the kiss was going to last forever until they needed to pull away for air.

They both smiled, still looking into their eyes. Then with a small burst of energy Bam wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck and shoulders and began kissing him some more. As they kissed Johnny lied down and brought Bam on top of him. This was a moment that neither of them ever expected to happen and one that both of them were very glad that it had happened. At that moment they both felt that they couldn't have been happier.

Johnny felt worse than hell as he turned over. He felt sick all over and to make it worse, he knew that he had to get out of bed and film some more stunts. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Once he got his eyes to focus he gazed around the room. The room was a mess; empty beer cans and bottle strewn about from the night before. Seeing all of these made him feel sick all over again. He couldn't believe that two people could drink so much in one sitting. But then he stopped to think about who those two people were.

Someone knocked on the door, which made him cringe. They told him through the door that he would have to get up soon to meet up with the rest of the guys. Johnny let out a sigh before answering.

"I'll be out in a minute! Thank you!"

He thought that he heard soft breathing coming from the bed next to him and then his heart began to race. Flashes from the night before came instantly into his mind. He pictured Bam kissing him, the two of them taking their clothes off, the two of them getting under the covers… Johnny looked over next to him and saw the lump under the covers, and then he was filled with mixed emotions. He lightly placed a hand over the covered lump. The breathing stopped all of the sudden and then the covers slowly moved off of the lump. Bam turned and looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Johnny looked back at him and knew right away how freaked out he was. Bam was speaking but Johnny didn't really know what he was saying. He just replied the best that he could, hoping that what he said made sense and that it made sense to what Bam was saying.

Johnny got out of bed and gathered his and Bam's clothes. Bam remained in bed, freaking out, not even really noticing that Johnny had left the bed. The whole time Johnny was thinking about the night before. As he thought about it he was excited, scared, upset, happy, and nervous all rolled into one. He could not believe that he actually had Bam in his bed and that they had done what they both knew that was done. He quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and calmed down. As he got dressed he tossed Bam his clothes. He knew, and wound up telling this to Bam, that now was not the time to freak out. As far as he was concerned no one was going to find out about the night he had just spent with Bam.


End file.
